


Lágrimas (La Carta de Amor de Mi Tío Harry)

by LarryDramaQueen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Amor - Freeform, M/M, Magic, muerte - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryDramaQueen/pseuds/LarryDramaQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era hace mucho tiempo, en un pueblo llamado Cheshire, en Reino Unido, sucedió una historia que no podrás creer…</p>
<p>Disclaimer:</p>
<p>Esto es una adaptación que hice. La historia esta basada en hechos reales. Pero quien se tomo la molestia de plasmarla fue José Adolfo. A él le adjudico eso, pero mas importante a Juddy, con todo mi cariño, ella es Harry, y su gran amor, Rafa, que es Louis. Quise compartir esta bella historia de una persona que conocí más nunca supe que tenía esta historia detrás hasta hace poco. (En memoria de Juddy; 14/01/2015)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lágrimas (La Carta de Amor de Mi Tío Harry)

Era hace mucho tiempo, en un pueblo llamado Cheshire, en Reino Unido, sucedió una historia que no podrás creer…

 

Ches (como le decían de cariño los habitantes) era un pueblito pequeño donde todas las personas se conocían y sonreían siempre porque no existían los problemas que hay en las ciudades como Londres.

 

La vida era muy simple; los niños y las niñas iban por la mañana a la escuela mientras los hombres se levantaban muy temprano para hacer su trabajo en la parcela, ordeñaban vacas, cosechaban lo que sembraban y las señoras se quedaban haciendo los quehaceres domésticos. En fin, allí la vida era tan simple y normal.

 

En ese pueblo había una familia un tanto particular. Esa familia estaba repleta, en su mayoría, de mujeres, ya que por causa de enfermedad, la mayoría de los hombres habían muerto. Estaba conformada por siete mujeres, las hermanas grandes, y un muchacho, el hermano más chico. Estaba también la señora Adele, la madre de aquellos ocho hermanos. Ella era una persona muy estricta.

 

Todos tenían diferentes tareas: unas vendían en el mercado lo que cosechaban, otras hacían quesos, otras hacían los quehaceres domésticos, y, otros, como mi tío Harry, tenían una cenaduría. En aquellos tiempos era lo que hoy consideraríamos como una pequeña fonda que solo se abre de noche. Estaba en frente de la central; era donde los viajeros de todas partes, que iban de pasada o para quedarse, cenaban, porque se cenaba delicioso. Mi tío Harry la atendía junto con mi tatarabuela Adele y también mi bisabuela, hermana de Harry, Otis.

 

Ellos tres eran muy conocidos en Ches por la deliciosa sazón que le ponían a todas sus comidas y por el buen trato que le daban a todas las personas que allí cenaban. Más también eran conocidas por que eran muy bonitas y por tener un carácter muy agradable, todas mis tías, e incluso lo decían de mi tío. Para ese entonces, todos tenían edad de andar de novios. Excepto alguien –mi tío Harry- porque era el menor de todos, y en aquel entonces cuando el padre faltaba, el hijo más chico, hombre o mujer, se tenía que hacer cargo de la mamá hasta que esta falleciera. Aquello era inquebrantable, como una ley no escrita.

 

Mi tío Harry era precioso, eso lo decían todos en el pueblo, incluso sus hermanas. Tenía tez blanca, cabello castaño, ondulado y un poco largo, delgado, poseía una sonrisa muy bonita con hoyuelos y ojos color esmeralda.

 

Parecía un poco femenino en comparación con los jóvenes de su edad, pero se entendía, a falta de su imagen paterna. Era un buen jinete, y tenia muchos pretendientes, si hombres, mas aquello era de poca importancia; mi tatarabuela Adele siempre los corría porque no debía tener novio por esa tonta costumbre.

 

Una noche, mi tío Harry conoció a un apuesto joven. Un par de años mayor que él, alto, en comparación con él, ojos azules como cielo, piel morena clara, bien educado, de buena familia. Su nombre era Louis, era de un pueblo cercano que se llamaba Doncaster. Un pueblo maderero muy grande y bonito. En ese entonces estaba en medio de un bosque.

 

Ellos inmediatamente se gustaron. Louis cenaba cada semana allí porque iba a vender madera del aserradero de su papá. Al poco tiempo empezaron a tratarse, pero mi tatarabuela Adele regañaba a mi tío y le recordaba, cada que podía, que él tenia que cuidarla hasta que se muriera. Entonces, mi tío Harry lloraba, porque sabía que Louis lo quería bien, le respetaba, le regalaba cartas de amor.

 

Era todo un caballero muy galante, trabajador, de buen carácter, no le gustaba tomar y solo después de comer se fumaba un cigarrillo. Y, al igual que mi tío, le fascinaban los caballos y era buen jinete.

 

Ellos se veían los viernes por la mañana a escondidas de Adele, en un parque que estaba enfrente de una iglesia que años antes se había quemado en un incendio que muchos seguían recordando.  Era un parque poco frecuentado, así que era el sitio perfecto para platicar sin que mi tatarabuela se diera cuenta.

Así pasaron dos años, viéndose cada viernes sin falta, hasta que Louis le dio un anillo de compromiso a mi tío.

 

Era un viernes, hacia una hermosa mañana de finales de Agosto. Hacia un poco de viento y olía a tierra mojada; por la noche había llovido, y el cielo estaba adornado por un arcoíris.

 

Los rayos del sol del oriente, caían sobre los enamorados en una hermosa mañana llena de mor y felicidad. Louis le había declarado su amor eterno y sincero a mi tío Harry. Arrodillado, le había preguntado si quería hacerlo el hombre más feliz del mundo casándose con él. Harry había aceptado emocionado y lleno de lágrimas de felicidad que corrían por su rostro. Le dijo que sí porque él lo amaba.

 

Aquella mañana culmino con un fuerte abrazo y un enorme beso, su primer beso, lleno de amor e ilusión. Felices se pusieron de acuerdo para que los padres de Louis fueran a pedir la mano de mi tío la semana siguiente. Aquello había sido un acto de ingenuidad digno de dos jóvenes que se acababan de jurar amor eterno. No se imaginaban lo que ocurriría.  

Aquella mañana siempre estaría en la mente y corazón de mi tío por siempre; jamás se le borraría.

 

Llego el día de la pedida.

Llegaron los padres de Louis a casa de mi tatarabuela. Tocaron la enorme puerta de roble. Había abierto mi bisabuela, Otis, los paso a la sala y le ofreció rompope que ellos aceptaron con gusto.

Mientras tanto en la habitación, que se encontraba al final del pasillo de esa enorme casona estilo hacienda española, se desarrollaba una tragedia.                                                          

 

Mi tío Harry, por temor a los regaños de Adele, no le había dicho nada hasta una noche antes. Así que mi tatarabuela se puso furiosa con él, y gran de la noche se la pasó regañándolo y reprochándole los dos años que vio a Louis a escondidas. Según mis tías y mi bisabuela, lo ofendió mucho y le dijo que no aceptaría esa boda jamás, porque él tenía que cuidarla hasta que se muriera. Mi tío se moría de llanto e impotencia, coraje y desesperación. Al final después de un rato, Adele recibió a los padres de Louis y les explico los motivos por los cuales no entregaría a Harry. Fue educada pero tajante en su decisión.

Los padres de Louis se fueron muy apenados y tristes por la mala noticia que le llevaban a su hijo, no sabían como decirle a Louis sobre aquella decisión tan absurda de Adele.

 

Después de eso, mi tío ya no supo nada de su Louis, como le decía de cariño. El tiempo pasó lentamente. No dejo de llorar por meses. Especialmente lo viernes, en que se convertía en un mar de lagrimas cuando iba al parque a ver si no estaba Louis. Él pensaba que porque era el menor, era su pecado, siempre se preguntaba ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué no tenia derecho a ser feliz como los demás jóvenes de su edad? Y ¿Por qué Louis no se lo robaba como antes se hacían? Es que él lo extrañaba mucho. Su sonrisa, sus ojos, sus manos, su aroma a pino fresco. En fin extrañaba todas sensaciones hermosas que experimentas cuando amas a alguien tan profundamente. Su corazón estaba destrozado y la cicatriz jamás desparecería.

 

Y así veinte años pasaron. Mi tío ya de  treinta. El pueblo había crecido, la cenaduría ya era un restaurante. Mis tías ya se habían casado y tenían hijos. Mi tatarabuela era una anciana, igual de fuerte y regañona que siempre controlaba a Harry en todo lo que hacia. Nunca le volvió a tener la misma confianza y todo le cuestionaba; que a donde iba, que de donde venia, y con quien había estado. A lo que mi tío ya cansado y fastidiaba, todo le respondía. Mi tío Harry había olvidado sonreír, su rostro reflejaba tristeza, sus ojos ya no tenían brillo; dicen que de tanto llorar.

 

Un viernes, a finales de agosto, mi tío paso por ese parque, y por no dejar, volteo a ver aquella banca donde se sentaba a platicar con su Louis. Cual fue su enorme sorpresa al ver que allí estaba él, como esperando que Harry pasara. Sus miradas se cruzaron y confirmaron que si eran el uno y el otro. Ninguno lo podía creer. Ambos esbozaron la mas grande de la sonrisa que hacia años no se les veía. Se abrazaron fuertemente pero con mucho respeto. Se vieron a los ojos por horas, y sin decir una sola una sola palabra, se contemplaban el uno al otro, hasta que por fin mi tío tomo la iniciativa de hablar. Le pregunto a Lou que qué hacia donde vivía, a que se dedicaba. Él le platico que después de esa terrible noticia que sus padres le llevaron se había ido a la ciudad, a Londres, a trabajar en un despacho que tenía uno de sus tíos. Se había ido porque no tenía el valor de regresar a buscarlo, y sus padres también se lo prohibieron con mucha firmeza. No podía desobedecer, se sintió atado y muy dolido. Se había metido de lleno a trabajar por años para tratar de olvidarle. Le platico también que al cabo de diez años conoció a alguien más; una mujer, Eleanor. Le confeso que después de él, no había habido ningún otro hombre en su vida. Se caso con Eleanor y tuvieron cuatro hijos, todos varones. Le contó sobre ellos, le dijo que eran estudiosos y trabajadores, gente de bien. Que sus hijos se encargaban del negocio familiar. Que ahora era una empresa grande. Platicaron mucho, tanto, que a mi tío casi se le olvido su turno en el restaurante.

 

Esa noche, en el restaurante, a mi tío se le veía con otro aire; no se le quitaba la sonrisa de la cara y sus ojos tenían un brillo especial. Mi tatarabuela le preguntaba que le sucedía cada cinco minutos pero mi tío se guardo la respuesta. No quería que nada perturbara su enorme felicidad. Solo pensaba en lo mucho que hablaron, en todas las horas que pasaron juntos y en como se habían quedado de ver de nuevo al siguiente viernes.

 

El tiempo, para Harry,  había sido eterno, hasta que por fin llego el siguiente viertes, y el otro, y el otro, y el otro, hasta que mi tío comenzó a notar algo en Louis; siempre llevaba la misma ropa, el mismo peinado, los mismos zapatos todos pulcros, y con algo que lo hacia brillar a su alrededor.

 

Mi tío comenzó a preocuparse por el que dirán y a preguntarse si estaba haciendo mal en verlo. Aunque solo platicaban, Louis era un hombre casado y no era correcto, pero su dicha era más grande que sus prejuicios.

Al cabo de tres mese, una noche, llamaron a la puerta de la casona donde vivía mi tío. Era cerca de la media noche, una noche muy silenciosa y sin luna. Tocaban con mucha insistencia. Casualmente, mi tío, pasaba por allí. Quito los cerrojos, abrió la puerta…Era Louis. Sorprendido y a la vez asustados, le pregunto que hacia allí a esa hora en su casa. Louis solo le dijo que lo quería contemplar, lo tomo de la mano, le entrego una rosa color blanco con un aroma que aun prevalece en la mente de mi  tío, le beso la mano y le dijo que lo amaba. Mi tío, apenado por la situación, se metió inmediatamente a su casa, se encerró en su habitación y se durmió pensando en las palabras que acababa de escuchar, al mismo tiempo que pensaba que jamás volvería a ver a Louis, porque estaba mal. Él estaba casado y Harry tendría que cuidar de su madre toda la vida. Algo imposible en esta vida.

 

Así fue, jamás volvió a saber de Louis  después de esa noche, pero su corazón gozaba de una paz indescriptible, se sentía liberado y al mismo tiempo satisfecho, pero sobre todo feliz.

 

Una tarde tuvo noticia de él, de una manera que jamás pudo olvidar.

 

Mi tío estaba atendiendo del restaurante, como todos los días, cuando entro por la puerta una señora muy guapa, vestida de luto. Parecía que buscaba a alguien. Mi tío se acerco y le pregunto si gustaba una mesa a lo que la señora le contesta que no, que ella solo venia a buscar a un tal “Hazza” (como le decía Louis, de cariño) Mi tío le contesta que es él. Entonces todo lo que escucho de sus labios fue: “Hola mucho gusto, mi nombre es Eleanor.” Antes de quedarse petrificado del susto y ponerse nervioso. No sabia que decirle. Pensó inmediatamente que Louis le había contado de él y que tuvo problemas con su esposa por su culpa, o que Eleanor lo había mandado a seguir; pensó en mil locuras, una mas imposible que la otra.

 

La señor, muy tranquila, le dijo que se relajara, que ella sabia quien era él. Solo entonces, Harry comenzó a darle explicaciones que no habían sido pedidas, comenzó a decirle a Eleanor que él y Louis solo se vieron para platicar, pero que solo como viejos amigos, que él no quiso causar ningún daño a su matrimonio. A Eleanor se le comenzaron a llenar los ojos de lágrimas al escuchar lo que mi tío le decía. Hasta que de pronto Eleanor, golpea fuertemente la mesa y le dijo llorando a mi tío:

 

“Louis murió hace cuatro meses ¿Cómo es posible que me digas que tienes semanas viéndole? No mientas Harry.”  Mi tío, pasmado por lo que estaba escuchando, le describió a Eleanor tal cual era Louis y como estaba peinado, vestido, en fin, como lo había visto en los últimos tres meses. De sus visitas cada viernes. Del nombre de sus hijos, de su lindo matrimonio, del negocio familiar, de lo que había hecho durante esos veinte años. A Eleanor le cambio el rostro de enojo a tranquilidad y después a credibilidad y poco a poco a felicidad al saber que Louis le había querido y respetado como lo había jurado antes Dios en el altar cuando se caso con ella.

 

Tomaron café y platicaron, con asombro, lo sucedido. Llego un momento en el que Eleanor le dijo que se tenía que ir, pero no sin antes entregarle un sobre cerrado que Louis le había entregado a ella en su lecho de muerte. Era una carta para mi tío, quien la recibió con pena pero al mismo tiempo con mucho gusto. Y se despidieron siendo buenos amigos y sin rencores, aunque nunca más se volvieron a ver. La señora Eleanor le dijo a mi tío donde estaba sepultado Louis por si algún día quería visitar su sepulcro y mi tía a punto los datos del panteón.

 

La señora se marcho y mi tío, inmediatamente, se sentó a contemplar la carta. No sabia si abrirlo o no. Al final decidió abrirlo y empezó a leer las pocas líneas que estaban pasmadas con puño y letra de Louis y decían:

 

“Hermoso Harry, Amado mío,  Dios me esta llamando para ir a su encuentro, Gracias a él fui un hombre de bien , Gracias a mi padre Dios tuve una vida hermosa llena de amor y felicidad en abundancia, me regalo una buena esposa a la cual quiero mucho y unos hijos que desde que nacieron me llenaron de orgullo y cariño. No tengo nada de lo cual me pudiera avergonzar, tuve errores pero pude remediarlos antes de arrepentirme por no hacerlo, Gracias padre mío por todo. No me quiero ir de esta hermosa vida sin decirte adiós, mi vida. Aquella mañana de viernes a finales de agosto te jure amor eterno y te cumplí, te ame todos los días de mi vida, todo lo que construí a lo largo de mi vida fue pensado con amor. Por tu amor. Gracias. Te veré en otra vida y te amare en la eternidad.”

 

-Tu Louis.

 

Mi tío Harry lloro de felicidad. Al poco tiempo, fue al lugar donde descansaba Louis, en Londres, a despedirse de él. A un lado del sepulcro crecía un hermoso rosal lleno de enormes y hermosas rosas blancas, con un aroma inolvidable, como la que Louis le había entregado esa noche, la ultima vez que lo vio.


End file.
